


i found the stars in your eyes

by harryandlouisau



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Maybe some angst, coffee shop AU, corny and cliche but youre lying if you say you dont love cliche, lots n lots of fluff, there will be sex scenes i promise, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryandlouisau/pseuds/harryandlouisau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry works in a coffee shop, and Louis is a coward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

“Never carry a frown because you never know who may fall in love with your smile!” Louis groans as he crumples the strip of paper in his hand.  
“What’d ya get?” Niall asks, while reaching for Louis’ stale fortune cookie and stuffing it in his mouth. Louis rolls his eyes once more before telling him what was written as his “fortune.” Niall laughs, loud and obnoxious, and the sound echoes against the walls of his flat.  
“Yours any better?” Louis asks, nodding toward Niall’s discarded strip of paper while reaching for the container of sweet and sour pork. Niall shakes his head, mouth stuffed with Chinese food. Louis would ask to see, but to be honest, he doesn’t really care. He’s been in a kind of funk lately, not really unhappy about anything, but not particularly overjoyed either. It’s the same thing every day, same uninteresting coworkers, same tiny flat, he’s got the lads, and he loves them, he does, but he’s just, bored. Niall leaves around 10, and Louis walks to the fridge to grab a beer, and turns on the telly. There’s nothing much on, so he settles for an old episode of Friends. He finishes his second beer and shuts off the telly, cleaning up the empty beer bottles and takeout containers. When he finally falls asleep it’s just after midnight and he curses himself for staying up so late when he’s got work in the morning.  
His alarms goes off as it always does, 6:00am on the dot, and Louis hates himself for staying up so late. He groans and rubs his eyes with the back of his hands, hitting snooze and transforming the flat back to silent darkness. The sun is just rising when he reaches for the kettle and sets out a mug for tea, yawning as he glances at the clock above the stove, 6:23, “shit,” he says aloud, though no one’s there to hear him. He’s running late, but he needs his morning tea. He gets dressed in record time, and heads for the door, leaving early enough to stop at the coffee shop for a tea and maybe a muffin on his way to work. As soon as he leaves the flat the abnormally cold September air hits him like a sucker punch to the face, “bloody hell its cold out here” he thinks, wrapping his scarf tighter around his neck. The coffee shop is only a few blocks from his flat, but it feels like an eternity away in this weather.  
He opens the door to the quaint little coffee shop he walks by almost every day but never goes into, and as soon as he steps inside he’s enveloped in the smell of coffee and the low murmur of the Monday morning crowd. He looks around the small coffee shop, chairs and tables scattered haphazardly around the room, a framed picture here and there, a fireplace, and then there’s the boy behind the counter, and Louis doesn’t think he’s ever seen someone so breathtaking. He locks eyes with him and the boy smiles at him, and fuck he’s beautiful. Louis walks up to the counter, up to _him_.  
“Hi,” he says, and his voice is slow and deep like molasses, and Louis feels warm all over, despite the bone chilling cold outside. He asks which tea which kinds of tea they have, even though Louis only ever drinks one kind. Really, he just wants to keep talking to this boy, wants to keep watching him talk, slow and mesmerizing because really, those lips are sinful. Louis checks the time and shit, he’s late for work. He leaves with a smile on his face, an earl grey tea and a blueberry muffin. His boss scolds him for being late, but he’s not listening, he’s thinking about the nameless boy with the unruly curls and bright smile. He’s thinking about green eyes and pink lips and dimples. Louis walks home from work, and it’s the cold winter months that remind him he should really start saving for a car. He goes back to his flat and immediately grabs a blanket, wrapping it around himself as he turns up the heat. As Louis reaches for a mug for his tea, he wishes he could grab two. He thinks about how much nicer it would be to curl up beside a certain curly haired boy, instead of an old ratty blanket that smells like cotton balls. It’s irrational, stupid even, Louis knows this, but somehow he can’t stop his mind from wondering.

Louis finds himself in the small coffee shop almost every morning, grabbing a tea and sometimes a muffin. If he’s honest, the muffins are always a bit dry, and the tea never strong enough, but the boy, who he now knows is Harry, is there every morning. Harry and Louis have found themselves in a bit of a routine at this point: Harry sets out his tea, 16oz Earl Grey, Louis thanks him, Harry asks, “muffin?” Louis will either shake his head, or tell Harry to surprise him, Louis will hand him a few pounds and always lets Harry keep the change, and Harry always thanks him. On his 23rd consecutive morning in the coffee shop, that Louis has not been keeping track of, he decides to ask Harry for his number. He’s though about a million different scenarios in his head about how this would happen, and none were as horrible, or as amazing as it really happened.  
“Hey Lou, are ya gonna have a muffin today?  
“Yeah, yeah sure, surprise me.”  
“Here you go, that’ll be £4.75, but you already know that.” Harry smiles, and god Louis is so, so gone for him already. He takes a deep breath,  
“canihaveyournumber?” he rushes it out, all together like its one word, and he’s prepared to run, run and never look back. But then Harry’s cheeks are tinged pink and he’s fucking _blushing_.  
“I thought you’d never ask.” He says, slow and deep, a smirk playing at his lips and Louis wants to kiss him. But he doesn’t, he adds his number into his phone and walks the rest of the way to work so bloody happy he doesn’t even realize he forgot his breakfast in the coffee shop.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Niall, Zayn, Liam and Louis are all lounging around Niall’s living room, empty pizza boxes strewn and beer cans strewn about, when Louis’ phone buzzes in his pocket. He pulls it out of his pocket and can’t contain his smile when his phone is lit up with two new texts from Harry. He unlocks his phone and reads the texts, smiling even wider.

_Erm, a 50 or so year old man just said he’d ‘like to bury meself in between those pretty little cheeks.’_

_LOUSIS HELP ME_

Louis tries to stifle his laugh, covering his mouth and coughing before typing out a response:

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**I’m seriously concerned for your safety though, and that of your pretty little cheeks.**

He presses send with a stupid little grin on his face, he loves when Harry texts him little things about his day, or funny things that happen when he’s at work. He’s only had Harry’s number for a week but wonders how he ever got through a day without Harry’s constant silly texts.  
“Oi! What’s so funny over there Tommo?” Louis snaps his head up at the sound of Niall’s voice, and is met with three pairs of curious and expectant eyes looking at him, and, oh yeah, there’s other people in the room with him.'  
“Yeah, who’re you texting?” He looks over to Zayn, who’s just staring back at him, waiting for him to answer. He looks to Liam, and he smiles softly, as if to say

'its okay, you can tell us." And, it’s not like Louis purposely avoided telling the lads about Harry, per say, it just never really came up. He takes a deep breath,  
“His name’s Harry, and he works in that coffee shop down the street from my flat, you know the one. And well I went in there one morning, about a month ago, and since then I’ve gone in every morning-”  
“Wait, you’re telling us you’ve been texting and talking to some guy from a coffee shop for over month, and this is the first we’re hearing about it?” Zayn asks, disbelief clear in his voice. “We’re your best mates, these are things we should know.” He mocks offense. Louis just rolls his eyes.  
“As I was saying, before I was so _rudely_ interrupted,” he says, looking at Zayn. “I’ve been going there every morning for about a month, and he, well, he’s gorgeous. He’s got these wild brown curls and his eyes are the prettiest shade of green I’ve ever seen and he has two fucking dimples on either side of his stupidly huge smile and he has a few tattoos and his skin is pale and his torso seems to go on forever and his legs reach for miles after that. And well I asked for his number 5 days ago and we’ve kind of just been talking ever since.” Louis tries to play it off nonchalantly, like asking for his number wasn’t the hardest thing he’s ever had to do in his life.  
“So, does he like you back then?” Liam asks, sweet and innocent, and wait, _what?_ Louis sputters, trying to come up with an answer.  
“I- I don’t- we’re just friends.” He struggles to keep the heat from rising in his face.  
“But you have a crush on him.” Zayn states, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.  
“I-” Louis is about to argue again but is cut off by Niall.  
“Mate, your face lit up like a fucking Christmas tree when you talked about him, you like him.”  
Louis sighs, not wanting to admit he has a stupid crush on a stupid boy he’s barely known for a month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you didn't catch on, Harry's texts are italicised, Louis' are bolded. Other than that hope you guys enjoyed the chapter sorry I'm shit at updating also I've never been to the UK I live in Canada sorry if some things are wrong I'm trying my best just leave a comment if something is really wrong!


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ITS BEEN TWO MONTHS SINCE IVE UPDATED IM SORRY. but this is a short chapter but at least its a chapter ya ok

Louis is pouring himself a cup of tea when his phone buzzes on the kitchen counter, he picks it up and sees a new text from Harry. He grabs his tea and goes to sit down on the couch, unlocking his phone.

_Louuuuu I’m boredddddddd_

Louis smiles, it’s about 4 in the afternoon on a Saturday, and he knows Harry got off work just over an hour ago.

**Fancy coming ‘round mine to meet the lads?**

He sends the text off, anxiously waiting a reply. He and Harry are friends, and there’s absolutely nothing wrong with inviting him over right? Louis checks his phone again, it’s been 3 minutes since he sent the text and there’s still no reply. Louis tries to reason with himself, ‘he’s probably doing something, maybe having a wee.’ Still though he sends another text,

**Pizza, beers, FIFA, that sort of thing.**

Louis shoves his phone under a pillow on the couch and goes to make a new cup of tea to distract himself. He comes back and wearily checks his phone, he sees two new texts from Harry, and tries to calm himself down. ‘He’s just a boy Louis, _breathe.’_

_Sounds like fun, what time should I be there?_

_Text me your address xx_

Okay, okay this is completely fine, _okay._ Louis calls the lads and thankfully, they’re all free. He tells the lads to come at 5:45 and tells Harry 6:00, giving him some more time to prepare. He dresses in his grey joggers and a white tshirt, going for comfortable but not too comfortable. The lads arrive roughly on time and he tells them Harry is coming and that the pizza will be here soon. They all go to sit on the couch, turning on the FIFA as if Harry coming over is nothing, when to Louis, it’s _everything._ There’s knock on the door not moments later, and Louis goes to answer it, It’s Harry. His hair is messy and slightly damp, the ends dried and curly, Louis pulls him in for a hug once he’s inside and he smells like an intoxicating mix of aftershave and peppermint and _boy._

“Is the pizza here!?” Niall yells from where he’s sitting on the floor beside Liam, who’s beating him at a game of FIFA. Harry chuckles and walks into the living space with Louis. All the boys turn to look at him at exactly the same time and Liam immediately jumps to his feet to introduce himself. Louis introduces the rest of the lads and within a few hours they’re all laughing like they’ve all been best friends for ages.

“Why don’t we kick this party up a notch? Who’s up for a game of never have I ever?” Niall says around a mouthful of pizza. Everyone agrees and now they’re all sitting in a circle on the floor with a bottle of vodka and a shot glass in the middle.

“Since it was my idea, I’ll go first. Never have I ever, had a three some!” Niall says, laughing. Zayn reaches for the bottle and everyone looks at him shocked. Zayn just shrugs his shoulders and takes a shot. Zayn goes next,

“Never have I ever, cried while getting a tattoo.” Zayn says, and then, Harry is reaching for the bottle?

“You cried while getting a tattoo?” Louis asks, turning to look at Harry, shocked. Harry blushes and looks down, unscrewing the cap on the vodka.

“I wasn’t sobbing or anything, it just hurt a lot.” He says, aiming for nonchalance but failing.

“Awwwww Hazza!” Louis says, teasing Harry with so much fond in his voice he’s sure everyone can tell. Harry just shoves him playfully, smiling around the shot glass.

It’s 3 times around the circle later and everyone is pleasantly buzzed, Louis is maybe even a bit more than buzzed, or maybe it’s just Harry, he can’t tell anymore. And then he’s got a great idea,

“Let’s play truth or dare!” He yells, excited.

“Lou, we’re not 13.” Zayn says rolling his eyes. But then Harry jumps right in to defend Louis.

“Hey! I think it’ll be fun!” And, he sounds slightly offended at Zayn, though Louis knows he’s just teasing.

“I agree, I think we should play!” Liam cuts in, and Zayn just rolls his eyes again but agrees.

Louis has already done about a _thousand_ stupid dares, to which all the boys laughed at, Harry laughing just a little harder than everyone else. But Louis is stupid, he is so, _so,_ incredibly stupid, so he tells Niall,

“dare.” And, Niall looks thoughtful for a moment and then, he lights up and looks right at Louis and smirks, fuck.

“Louis, I dare you to kiss Harry.” And wait, _what?_ No, this isn’t happening. As much as _he_ wants to, he’s not sure Harry wants to. Fuck, he doesn’t even know if Harry’s gay! But then, he hears Harry whispering in his ear,

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” And, no, he _really_ wants to.

He whispers back, “I want to.” And throws all caution to the wind and turns to face Harry, pressing his lips against his, tentative at first, but then Harry puts his hands on his waist, pulling Louis closer, as he deepens the kiss and now his tongue is in Louis’ mouth and Louis moans into the kiss, but he can’t even bring himself to care, because all he can think is _harryharryharryharryharryharry._ He’s brought back to reality when he hears a voice yelling,

“oi! Get a room you two!” And, oh right, there are other people around. They pull apart and Louis chances a look at Harry and fuck,he looks positively _wrecked;_ pupils blown wide, a pink flush high on his cheeks, his lips a dark raspberry color, and his curls wild and untamed. _I did that_ Louis thinks, and feels something like pride swell in his chest. Louis smiles sheepishly at Harry, who just smiles back at him. They turn their attention to the rest of the lads and they’re all just staring at them. Liam is the first to break the silence.

“Erm, that was…” He says, trailing off.

“Amazing.” Harry finishes for him, smirking at Louis.

**Author's Note:**

> ps its 19 yr old harry and 21 yr old lou ok


End file.
